


Lullaby

by trans_demon_king



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: It's Soft, M/M, also i was very very gay while writing this, and fluffy, they're litterally just going to bed and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_demon_king/pseuds/trans_demon_king
Summary: Logan climbed into bed with Remy following him, but instead of going into their normal cuddling positions, Remy sat up at the head of the bed and pulled Logan’s head into his lap. “Why? I wanna cuddle you and kiss that stupid face” Logan grumbled.“Just trust me hun, you’ll fall asleep much quicker like this.”“If you say so…”
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 47





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me yearning one night, this, and this. The song used is Too-Ra-Loo-Ra-Loo-Ral (That's An Irish Lullaby) by Bing Crosby.

Logan groaned and slammed his head onto his desk. Remy looked up from where he was playing on his phone on their couch, “Hey babes you good?”

“No this _one_ problem keeps messing me up!”

“Is that due tomorrow?”  
“No, it’s not due until Tuesday.”

“Good, now it’s time for sleep. And no arguments it’s 11 o’clock at night and you have work tomorrow.” 

Remy grabbed a groaning Logan from his desk and dragged him to their bedroom. Remy changing from his jeans into pj pants and taking off his leather jacket, while Logan changed fully into pj’s. They went into the bathroom to brush their teeth, Remy to remove his makeup, and for Logan comb his hair. 

Logan climbed into bed with Remy following him, but instead of going into their normal cuddling positions, Remy sat up at the head of the bed and pulled Logan’s head into his lap. “Why? I wanna cuddle you and kiss that stupid face” Logan grumbled. 

“Just trust me hun, you’ll fall asleep much quicker like this.” 

“If you say so…”

Remy started to run his hand through Logan’s long hair and began to softly sing a song. 

“Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

Too-ra-loo-ra-li

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

Hush now, don't you cry

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

Too-ra-loo-ra-li

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

That's an Irish lullaby

Over in Killarney, many years ago

My mother sang a song to me in tones so soft and low

Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way

And I'd give the world if I could hear that song of hers today

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

Too-ra-loo-ra-li

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

Hush now, don't you cry

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

Too-ra-loo-ra-li

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

That's an Irish lullaby”

He finished to the soft sound of Logan’s snores and bent over to kiss his beloved on the cheek. “I can’t even talk about you to anybody because I don’t want any more people to know how wonderful you are.” he mumbled. 

“F. Scott Fitzgerald?” a still asleep Logan murmured. 

“Nope. _You_ Logan.” 

“Oh,” Logan softly smiled, “Love you too.”

Remy carefully moved himself into a horizontal position before cuddling into Logan’s side and drifting off to dreamland.

Remy woke up the next morning to a note on his nightstand from Logan reading: 

_I’ve left for work and will be back around 12:15-12:30 or so._

_Thank you for helping me fall asleep last night._

_The lullaby you used was very soothing._

_And I’m not completely sure if this was real or just a dream,_

_but thank you for the quote._

_\- Logan <3 _


End file.
